1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, an information processor and a preview method having a so-called preview function and the like for displaying a print image recognizable to a user, for example, prior to implement a print process.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, technology for obtaining a print image to display on a screen prior to printing has been proposed.
As an example of such technology, a technique of analyzing a print command sent to a printer (hereinafter occasionally referred to as “print apparatus”) with a computer (information processor) brought into connection with the printer to generate a print image by spreading out on each CMYK plane with that computer, and a technique of transmitting a print command from a host computer for bringing a printer into printing to the printer so that, thereafter the host computer receives a print image produced inside the printer and implements display based on the received print image is generally known.
Here, in a print system using a computer on which Microsoft Windows® is mounted as an operating system (OS), since print data generated with an application program and the like are stored in an OS standard spool file thereof, an access to the print data stored in that spool file is not allowed freely. Therefore, in such a print system, at the time when the print data has actually started a print process, a previewer for displaying a print image is executed so that at the time when that print data is actually printed the printer driver for producing a print image and the previewer for displaying the print image operates harmoniously, and thereby the preview function is realized. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-167721 (US-2003-0103221).
However, the prior art as described above imparts following problems to be solved.
In an ink-jet printer, an object of which is miniaturization and low-cost performance, it is difficult to realize a function of generating a print image from a print command that the print apparatus has received to transmit it to a host computer being a superior apparatus. In addition, in an ink-jet printer, since print resolution gets high, the size of the print image generated by the print apparatus gets considerably large, it is not realistic to transmit it to the host computer.
In addition, in a print system using a computer on which Microsoft Windows® is mounted as an operating system (OS), a preview function has been provided as follows. At first, the print function of the OS prepares a queue for administrating a print unit (hereinafter referred to as “print job”) to be stored in a spool file for each printer to store a plurality of print jobs. Normally only one unit is brought into a print state among print jobs stored in the queue, and the print job with the highest priority will be brought into a print state. In order to implement print process of the print job brought into a print state, the print function of the OS calls the printer driver and thereby generates a print image, generates from the print image a print command interpretable to the printer, and supplies the printer with the print command and thereby executes printing. In order to utilize this print system to realize a preview function, the timing should be subject to setting of instruction for preview display in the print job in the print state, and the printer driver starts up an application for implementing preview display so that the printer driver displays the image data generated for preview display onto the screen and thereby the preview function used to be realized.
Here, while the preview function is being executed with the said OS, the other print jobs will not be brought into a print state. Therefore, in the case where there is a print job in printing in the queue, since the preview function of the other print jobs cannot be executed, the user cannot take a look at the print image until at least the job in printing and a print job with the priority higher than the issued print job have been processed.
In addition, in case of using the said OS, at the time of executing a preview function in a print job in a print state, the other jobs will not be printed at least until the process of the job in execution of the preview function is over.
In addition, in case of using the said OS, since a plurality of users can issue print jobs at the same time, there is an disadvantage that, while a user is using the preview function, the other user cannot utilize the preview function. In addition, there is a disadvantage that, likewise, while a user is using the preview function, the other user happens to issue a print job in vain without being brought into printing.